Get out Alive
by DemonFoxx
Summary: Two girls from the human world have suddenly been sucked into a strange world. They have no idea where they are nor do they know of the world of Naruto. Now they must figure out why they are there and then find out how to get home. Follow along as the two learn things from their pasts that tie into the past and will effect the future! OCxKIBA OCxShika Rating:M for language & stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Foxx here and I introduce our newest story! **

**The first chapter is short, but the others should be longer! Yes, yesh, yeeeshhh, longer...**

**This is KIND OF a fusion of Inuyasha and Naruto, but it's more of a Naruto story with a Inuyasha twist.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto nor do we own Inuyasha, we do however own our characters. :3**

**-Foxx the insane**

* * *

Chapter 1 "Into the closet!"

Two sets of ice blue eyes glazed over in bordem in a bed. The red head fell back and gazed up at the roof while the brunette stood up and looked out into the vast unknown of her street. Stars beamed down on her face as olive skin reflected the light.

"I am so bored!" Cried the red head, flailing around the bed.

"Will you cool it, Diana!" The brunette yelled pulling her head back into the two story building. Her room was lit with a few lamps, causing corners to cover in shadows, making them eery in appearance.

"Well... if we had something to do, then I wouldn't be bored, Autumn." Diana yawned. She watched as Autumn rolled her eyes and walked all the way around her closet to get to her desk. She raised her eyebrow curiously; it wasn't that Autumn simply walked past the closet, she completely avoided it. Come to think of it, Diana has known Autumn for years and she'd lived in this house for about as many years, but Diana has never seen Autumn going into or even using her closet. "Why don't you ever use your closet, man?"

"Huh?" Autumn questioned with wide eyes, not quite understanding why she'd be asking that in the first place.

"Is it defective or something?" Diana asked as she rolled into a sitting position on the bed.

"What? No... It's haunted, man." Autumn said, still with wide eyes. Diana blinked slowly before a slow grin grew on her face. She immediately shot up from the bed and walked over to the closet door. "Wait, no, what are you doing?!" Autumn yelled in a whispered voice, as if whatever was 'haunting' the closet could hear her.

"I'm gonna open it, of course." Diana replied with an eye roll as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"What?! No, wait!" Autumn was too late; Diana had already turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Autumn winced and closed her eyes, her body tensed. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see Diana raising an eyebrow at her.

"There's nothing there, Autumn. It's just a closet." The redhead stated and Autumn sighed as they both turned their backs to the closet.

"So why are you scared of it anyways?" Diana asked, curiosity filled her voice as she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

Autumn didn't answer, when she had turned around her eyes widened at the sight of her closet.

"Uhh hello?" Diana said confused, "You alright? You look a bit green in the face." Instead of answering Autumn just raised a shaky hand as she just pointed towards the closet. As Diana turned, her eyes also widened as a large black hole seemed to appear in the middle of the closet and began sucking in everything in it's path.

"Quick we need to shut the door!" Autumn finally yelled trying to get out of the vortex's way.

"Autumn!" Diana yelled being forced into the closet, she tried to hold tight to the wall but her grasp broke free and she began to fly into it.

"Diana!" Autumn screamed taking a hold onto her best friends arm before the two suddenly were swept off their feet and bright into the black hole.

"I think she's coming to." A voice spoke through the haze of Diana's mind. She groaned and rolled her head to the right before she opened her eyes. Above her stood two figures on either side of her head. They were both blurry at first, but they soon cleared out and Diana was able to make out what they looked like. One of them was male with wild dark brown hair, tan skin, black eyes, and a red fang-like tattoo on each cheek. The other was tall, female, and had her brunette pinned up in a tight bun.

"Hey, you're awake." The woman said as they both smiled. Diana groaned as she tried to sit up, but the woman quickly stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy. You took a pretty bad fall."

"W-where am I? Who are you? And where is Autumn?" Diana began panicking and quickly shoved the woman's hand away in order to sit up fully, wishing she hadn't when she fully sat up. Her head immediately started pounding and she rubbed at her temples to try to ease the pain away.

"You're in the Leaf Village." The boy finally spoke up and Diana focused her eyes on him as he explained. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. My dog Akamaru and I found you and your friend in the woods and brought you to the hospital."

"Where's Autumn?" Diana demanded once again. It was all her fault that she and Autumn were in this 'Leaf Village' in the first place. She felt incredibly guilty because Autumn had told her not to open that door and what did she do? Ignored her best friend and opened the door.

"Don't worry, she's right over there." This 'Kiba' guy told her as he pointed to the bed beside Diana's. She looked over to see her best friend grumbling in her sleep as she turned on her side so that her back was facing them. "She woke up earlier and was complaining about how her head hurt, so the good doctor here gave her some drugs to knock her out." Kiba explained to her as he sat on the corner of her bed. Diana smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, that does sound like her... Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Diana Gates." She held her hand out to the boy and he grinned, taking her pale hand into his own tan one.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

**So did you liiike~?!**

**Tell me now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither ScornFoxx, nor FriendlyLittleDemon owns Naruto in any way, shape, or form. We are merely borrowing the characters for the sake of this story. All characters not recognized belong to us, as well as some of the plotline.**

**Foxx: Hai, I'm super tired and my dog had emergency surgery last night. Happy late Gobble Day.**

**Demon: Sorry this is late, but we've both been super busy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 What is this place?

"Wakey wakey sleepy head..." A distant voiced echoed off into the ringing ears of a brunette.

"Nnnng, go 'way..." Autumn muttered turning unto her other side and hiding her face under her blanket. Annoyed by her action, Diana looked around before a sly and devious smile spread across her face and Diana grabbed a cup of water next to Autumn's bed. Before even spilling a drop on Autumn, an arm shot out of the blanket and grabbed hold of Diana's wrist.

"You know... it always surprized me how you always managed to do that." Diana smirked setting the full cup back on the table.

"It's cause I'm ninja like that..." Autumn yawned sitting up and streatching. Diana just laughed, the two always made ninja jokes and although the two aren't related, they always got mistaken as such.

"So you two are ninjas?" A voice came from behind the door, "Then state what village you two come from and why you were found in our forrests." In walked an old lady, her large brown eyes bore down on the two girls, long blonde hair pulled into two pony-tails, a strange diamond placed in the middle of her forehead, both the girls cock their heads to the side in confusion as to her question.

"Village?" Autumn asked taking a sip of her water. "Are we not in Fairbanks?"

The blonde woman blinked rapidly at the question as the two young girls stared at her. "Where in the world is that? You two are in the Leaf Village of the Five Great Shonibi Nations."

The two girls turned to look at each other quickly and blinked identical blue eyes at each other.

"Autumn?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

* * *

"Okay, so what you're saying is, we're in a world where ninjas exist?" Diana confirmed with Kiba as he sat across from her. They were sitting together in a local barbeque hut in the village and Kiba had been assigned to be the one to explain everything about this new world to the two girls, since he was the one to find them in the first place. Autumn had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded his head as his dog Akamaru settled his head on his paws on the seat beside him in the booth they were in. "There's five nations here. The Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the very center. Each of these nations have their own shinobi village. The Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stone, the Land of Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Each village has their own Kage, or Shadow, as the village head. The blonde woman from before? That was our Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

"So...like, a female president? Wow, you guys are way ahead of America." Autumn mused as she caught the end of it. Diana stood and let Autumn back into the booth as Kiba gave the two confused looks before he shook it off.

"Anyways, the Five Great Shinobi Nations have pretty equal power and military strength thanks to the amount of ninjas we have, but the Land of Fire has always been considered the most powerful and influential. The Leaf Village is also considered to be the most powerful of all the shinobi villages." Kiba continued to explain. "Each land has a specific element they work the best with. The Leaf work well with fire, the Sand work best with wind, the Mist work with water, the Cloud works with lightning, and the Stone is mostly earth based."

"What do you mean 'works with the element'?" Autumn asked and Kiba sighed, thinking of taking a nap like Akamaru had. This was going to be a _long_ explination...

* * *

"So how are we supposed to get home?" Autumn asked Diana that night as they sat together on the roof of the apartment building the Hokage had allowed them to stay in for the time being. They had been given a nice enough apartment and everyone was very welcoming, but Autumn just wanted to figure out how to get home.

"Good question." Diana sighed as she laid back to look up at the stars. Ever since she had awoken in the hospital, she'd felt this weird feeling in her, like she was supposed to find whatever it was that was making her feel it in the first place. She didn't want to leave until she figured it out. She knew that Autumn was still blaming Diana for the fact that they were there, but she just couldn't bring herself to care just quite yet.

"The constilations... they look diffrent from ours." Autumn sighed gazing up at the sky, her iced eyes seemingly to glow from the glow of the moon. Diana sighed humming in agreement, her eyes glowing the same as the two lay in peace. The night was warm and the breeze light, they both wore pajamas from their world. Autumn wore an oversized blue tee-shirt with a cute kawaii panda along with simple black tights with white frills at the end and black frog slippers. Diana wore a red, skin tight tee-shirt with an alarm clock on it along with black leggings and red fuzzy slippers. Diana's hair was pulled up into a sloppy mess of a bun while Autumn still had her hair down.

"We should get some sleep..." Diana yawned, Autumn sighed but agreed. "Tomorrow morning is going to be rough on us, what with questioning and as the old lady hokage, Tsunade, put it, 'Testing if we have any justu abilities'." She said getting up.

"Yeah.. whatever that means..." The two girls got up and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Kiba came to get them at their apartment. In his arms, he held a bundle of cloth and Akamaru rested on his head, as per usual. He had his hood down, though, and that wasn't for the norm. Diana (who had been the one to answer the door) was finally able to get a good look at him without the hood. She noticed his hair was even more wild.

"Hey." He grinned at her and she smiled back, letting him in through the door. "Wow, your eyes are gorgeous today." He blurted out and Diana blinked rapidly at him as he flushed. "Uh, I mean... Ah, whatever, I can't save myself now." He shrugged with a sheepish smile and Diana smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. What's that?" She asked curiously as she looked down at the clothes in his arm.

"Huh? Oh! I borrowed these from my team mate. She said they might fit you. You know, so you and Autumn don't have to walk around in your pajamas again today." Kiba smiled as he handed over the cloth that Diana soon found out were two pairs of plain black kapris, a black short sleeve shirt, and a purple short sleeve shirt.

"Oh, well, that's thoughtful. Thanks so much, Kiba." Diana grinned as she gave the startled ninja a hug before she rushed off to find Autumn.

The youngest Inuzuka blinked rapidly before he smiled goofily. Akamaru barked and he appeared to have a puppy-like smirk on his little face. "Oh, shut up, Akamaru. It's not like that. Besides, she knows absolutely nothing about ninja around here. She has no idea of the Inuzuka family rules..."

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Autumn asked, popping her head out of the bathroom door. Currently, her hair was a rat's nest; it was a mess of tangles and she had a stray comb sticking out on the side where she had been trying to tame her hair.

"They're clothes." Diana stated. "Kiba brought them for us."

"Awe, how considerate." Autumn cooed and then looked over Diana. "You answered the door like that?" She raised an eyebrow, looking her best friend up and down with her eyes. Also raising an eyebrow, Diana walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and her eyes widened in horror. Her hair was just as bas as Autumn's, her shirt was pulled up to show half of her belly and a sleeve was pulled down to expose her shoulder. Her pants were in a mess, as well; the left leg was pulled up to above her knee. The only calm thing on her seemed to be her eyes, which seemed to glow exactly like Autumn's were.

"Holy...hell... I look like utter shit..." Diana groaned in her horror as she slumped against the counter of the mirror.

Autumn smirked in amusement as she leaned against the counter beside her friend with her arms crossed over her chest. "Not to mention, you went out in front of a member of the male species like that."

Diana's eyes grew even more at that and she slumped down until her head slammed onto the counter top. "Dammit..."

* * *

Once Diana and Autumn had fixed themselves up, they stepped out of their rooms to show Kiba how they looked on a normal basis...other than the fact that they weren't wearing their clothes and they had no shoes.

Diana had chosen to wear the purple tee shirt with her black kapris. The kapris came to just below her knee caps and the shirt fit her snuggly. There was a symbol on the back of the collar but Diana couldn't have been bothered to question it. She had her shoulder length hair down and around her face. Now that her hair was free of it's two high pigtail buns, Kiba now had a good look at her wavy auburn locks and how they complimented her pale skin and blue eyes.

Autumn wore the black tee shirt with her black kapris. The kapris were the same as Diana's, but the black shirt was a bit looser on her than Diana's was. It was meant to be loose and Autumn preferred it that way on her slim figure. She wasn't one to show off and liked to breath. Her hair was down in it's normal surfers wave as her olive toned skin, along with her brunette hair allowed for her eyes to shine. The two girls then realized there was a second boy standing outside talking with Kiba.

"Yo..." Autumn called out first. "Who's the new guy?" She asked looking over to a lazy looking fella. His midnight shaded hair was pulled into a tight, yet sloppy, bun in the back of his head. He wore a green sleeveless coat with a grey and black tee shirt under it. On his left arm, was a headband with a strange symbol. Kiba earlier explained it to be the Leaf Village's symbol. He also wore simple black kapris and shoes.

"Oh, Diana and Autumn, this is Shikamaru Nara." Kiba introduced the two girls to the quiet Shinobi. "Shikamaru, these are the two girls the Hokage was telling you about."

"What a drag..." Shikamaru complained. "It was supposed to be my day off, and now I'm stuck helping escort these two girls around."

"Nice to meet you, too." Autumn said with a fake smile, sarcasm filled her oh, so enthusiastic voice.

"Alright then... now that the introductions are over, shall we take you two to see the Hokage?"

"Joyous..." The two girls said in harmony, now with sarcasm filling both of their voices.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Kiba sighed as he and Shikamaru followed after the two girls as they lead the way to the Hokage building in the middle of the village. They knew enough of the village to know where that was.

* * *

"So you want him," Diana questioned pointing over towards a strange shadow learking over in a blackened corner of the room, "to do some kind of weird jutsu on us to look inside our heads?"

"Precisely... any more questions?" Tsunade asked before seeing Autumn raise her hand, "Yes?"

"... why?" She questioned. Tsunade took a deep breath, slowly growing annoyed by the two girls as they seemed to not understand what was going on.

"So that was he can see if anything has been concealed into your memory regarding our world and help try and figure out why you are here." She explained once more before finally realizing something, "Why are your eyes glowing?" She asked as the two girls looked at each other closely before screaming.

"Holly hell! When did your eyes glow?" Diana yelled looking at Autumn.

"Dude, what happened to your pupils? They're almost non existant!" Autumn said looking at Diana. Their eyes were a brighter blue than before and more of an ice blue, almost white color.

It was at that moment that the man in the corner stepped out to reveal himself to the girls. He had scars covering his stern, tan face and a bandana covering his bald head. He was clothed head to toe in black. His eyes bore into the two girls souls as they gulped in fear of what he may do to them.

"Come along then..." Tsunade said as she lead everyone out of the room and into a hallway, there they made a turn and headed down a flight of stairs.

All that they could remember was that the next thing they know, they're both sitting in chairs and that they passed out.

* * *

"I think they're coming too." A lazy voiced called out.

"Welcome back." Another voiced called.

"Are we in Narnia yet?" A very drowzy Autumn asked, a small smile graced her face at the confusion worn by the two boys.

"Where's Narnia?" Kiba asked, Shikamaru just hummed along with the question as Diana finally came to.

"Hey, Diana, we're in Narnia!" Autumn joked making Diana shoot up in excitement.

"Reall-?!" She started before growling at Autumn, "You suck..." She said.

"Love you too." Autumn smiled, out of the shadows came two tall figures, both old and worn, one more than the other.

"So, find anything from picking inside of our brains?" Diana asked while Autumn chuckled a bit.

"Actually, we've seem to have found a block..." A rash voice came out from the tall, scarred man named Ibiki.

"A what?" Both girls tilted their head to the side from confusion.

"What do you mean you found a block?" Diana asked, looking at Ibiki then over towards Autumn, who just shrugged.

"Exactly what he means." Tsunade stepped in. "It would seem there is something or someone who doesn't want us to know about something convering both of your childhoods past the age of five." Both girls stood astonished at what they were being told. "Can you remember anything back then?" The Hokage asked curiously hoping to get an answer. Both Autumn and Diana had to think for a moment.

"Well...usually, I think I do...but that was so long ago. I barely remember what I had for breakfast yesterday." Diana said, tapping her finger on her cranial.

"Yeah...I got nothing." Autumn shrugged, not really trying to remember. She was getting a headache from the whole thing, to be honest.

* * *

~Caw, caw~

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" A bored voice called out to the two boys. Both Autumn and Diana were trailing behind the ever becoming annoyed Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of walking." Diana sighed. "Can we stop for some tea perhaps?"

"Oh, I could go for some chai tea. Do you think this world has hot peppermint mocha chai?!" Autumn practically drooled over the thought. Diana fell into the trance, as well as the two girls began to chatter on about their favorite teas and how to make them taste even better.

"I would much prefer a chocolate cinnamon creme as of currently." Diana said. "It's too warm for a hot drink."

"It's never too warm for a chair coffee." Autumn countered. "Anyways cold cremes don't seem to have a...how do I put it, an appealing taste." The two had stopped in the middle of the road while Shikamaru and Kiba hadn't noticed and were still walking in a random direction.

"I beg to differ! Of course, we being from Alaska, a warm drink is always the delicacy, but there are warm days there and I say a cold creme is just the perfect drink for those days." Diana stood her ground on her ideal delicacy while Autumn just rolled her shoulders and turned her cheek.

"Ja, that may be so, but to disagree that a warm drink is good on any given day is...it's, well, a sin!"

"A sin?!" Diana huffed. "How the hell is that a sin?" She begged for an answer. "I never once denied that a warm chai tea is good on any given day, but today is just too warm for it."

"Yeah, sure..." Autumn muttered. "If you wanna drink dirt." Diana just puffed out her cheeks and the two turned their backs on one another and stormed off in random directions.

* * *

"Did it suddenly get quiet to you?" Kiba asked after a few moments of silence behind the two of them.

Shikamaru frowned before he turned and looked behind him to see that the two annoyances were gone. He had been so intent on blocking out their bickering and questions that he hadn't even noticed that while he was watching cloud formations, he and Kiba had already lost sight of their charges. He sighed tiredly. He knew Tsunade wouldn't be happy with them after only leaving the Hokage's office not even an hour ago and already losing the people she told them to watch like hawks. "This is such a drag..."

Kiba groaned as he slammed his hand onto his forehead. "Well, no point in dwelling on it. Let's get to finding them. I'll take the ground to find Diana if you take the roof tops to find Autumn?" He pointed the question at his companion as he placed his clawed paws on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru waved his hand in annoyance before he turned and jumped off just as Kiba ran down the street, following the scent that Diana had left behind.

* * *

Diana sighed as she leaned against a wooden post, looking around at the area she had mindlessly walked to in her anger at her best friend. She could see mountains in the distance and a large and deep river. Deep forests were on either sides of the clearing she stood in and there were two other wooden posts beside the one she leaned on. Across from her was a strange looking slab of stone, but Diana didn't want to piss off the ninjas in this village more than she probably already had. She turned and quickly scurried up onto the surface of the wooden post, settling herself into a Indian sitting position with her legs crossed. She took a deep breath before she closed her crystal orbs and just concentrated on the nature all around her. She'd always felt most comfotable in the woods, so whenever she was having an especially rotten day, she'd go and find a suitable seat in a forest and just listen to the woods in meditation.

Kiba staid low in his position in the bushes, focusing his dark eyes on the redhead before him. He was curious as to what she was doing; meditating? Her brilliant red hair was set in natural waves and the setting sun reflecting off of the river behind her was casting an orange glow on her pale skin, making her seemingly glow. He thought she looked peaceful the way she was; calm, in one with nature, and completely naive to the dangers of the world. He only wished he was that care free still. But he couldn't quite figure her out. She was so different from the other girls he knew. Maybe it was because he didn't grow up around her and she was still a mystery or maybe it was something different, but what?

Diana's eyes remained closed; the wind blew towards the south, causing her hair to blow slightly into her face. She didn't care on the matter. She could hear the rustle of the bushes and smell the scents flow from the trees and grass. Her senses weren't as keen as most, like Autumn, but she was still very good at being 'one with nature'. A small smile graced her lips as she tilted her head with the change of the wind. "I know you're there..." She stated before looking in the direction of Kiba.

* * *

Autumn walked around on a roof top. She had wandered off into a random direction after the pitiful little fight her and Diana had and found a flight of stairs leading up to a roof garden suited with a garden bench and a small vending machine. There was a small flower tree placed next to the bench. The flowers were beginning to wilt, signalling that winter was to come soon. Autumn smiled just lightly before it went away and she took a seat on the bench. She was bored. After the fight, Autumn had noticed that they had lost the two boys a while back and now she wondered if the boys had even realized that they disappeared.

"Such a pain..." Autumn sighed. "I'd hate to have to go after and find Diana after just having a fight. What a bother..." She complained before dropping her head back, neck cracking in distaste for the sudden change in positions. She was looking up at the sky; the sun was beginning to set. The sky turned into a large canvas of orange and purples, the mountains in the distance became purple shadows casting off the sun's rays from afar. The clouds became red fish in a sea of orange. Night neared; where had the time gone? She could look to the opposite side of the sky, right across the sun, and see the beginning shape of a full moon. Autumn gawked at the beauty of the sky as it changed before her eyes. From behind her, a shadow was seen within a shadow. A dark figure lingered, propping itself onto a vine covered wall. Observing carefully, the figure was careful not move as to not give away his location. Hands became stuffed within his pockets and a leg propped itself on the wall. Suddenly, movement came from the other side of the shadow; someone was walking across the roof.

"Hey, I found you." A voice called from behind Autumn. She turned to see none other than Shikamaru, looking as bored as ever.

"Yeah...it would appear so." Autumn sighed, not moving from her spot where she sat. "Wanna sit for a while? I ain't moving just yet." She called back, not looking towards him, but instead up at the sky again. Shikamaru just frowned and shrugged his shoulders before walking over towards the bench. The strange shadow seemed to smirk before disappearing off into the distance. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at the same spot before looking back at a confused Autumn. He just shrugged his shoulders at her silent question and sat next to her on the bench.

* * *

"So what are you doing out here anyways?" Kiba questioned. He had settled himself beside Diana in the grass. They were still in the same clearing as earlier, but they had moved so their backs were to the posts and the strange stone and they were facing the river. The sun had long since set and they had initially just been sitting in silence with Diana staring up at the stars and Kiba glancing at the strange redhead every few seconds.

"Oh, me and Autumn had a fight. It's best for us to get away from each other or it'll end with her missing a chunk out of her arm and me with bruises all over the place." Diana said this all matter-of-factly and Kiba had to raise his eyebrows at her.

"What were you fighting about?"

"What kind of tea is better." She replied with a cheery smile and Kiba dead panned in return. Diana, however, didn't see it because she had gone back to staring up at the stars. "The constellations are so different here... I wonder why that is..." She frowned in thought and Kiba returned his gaze to the stars as well.

"What kind of constellations do you have in your world?" Kiba asked and Diana turned to look at him.

"We have pretty standard ones. The Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Leo, Orion...the list goes on." She shrugged and Kiba only looked confused, so she smiled. "Do you know any of those?" She emphasized the question by gesturing with her hands to the starry sky above them.

Kiba turned his head up and looked through the stars, trying to find constellations that his sister had shown him when he was younger. He smiled when he spotted one and pointed up the sky. "Well, that one's called the Ram." Diana looked up and quickly saw the figure the boy's clawed finger was tracing. "And that one's the Wolf. Then there's the Snake Charmer. And that one's my favorite, the Big Dog." Each time he pointed to a new constellation, Diana made an effort to find them and smiled at Kiba's obvious enthusiasm. Who knew someone other than herself and Autumn could get geeky about the simple concept that is star constellations?

* * *

"Your skies are so clear. I can see the astronomy wonderfully." Autumn smiled, looking over towards Shikamaru. He was looking up at the sky, as well. She had noticed his shadow and how defined it was across the ground and raised a silent eyebrow, but refrained from questioning.

"Astronomy?" Shikamaru questioned, looking over towards Autumn. Her hazel eyes reflected the moon and made them shine a brilliant silver.

"Yeah, uh, constellations, stars." Autumn rephrased her wording. "I've studied astronomy for years, along with archaeology, paleontology, and zoology." Autumn blushed slightly at her vast knowledge. She wasn't one to get along with others and would rather drown herself in research than in going to a party. Her and Diana were similar in that way. "But the constellations, they're so strange. I've never seen anything like it before." Clouds were beginning to come into the skies.

"It's getting late." Shikamaru looked over towards the moon and saw a large sliver on the right of the moon had vanished. He could calculate that it was going on midnight.

"Yeah, I guess." Autumn sighed. It was getting cold and she hated the cold.

"Oh, yeah..." Shikamaru looked over towards the wilting tree and then glanced over towards Autumn, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? And where's Diana?"

"Did you just realize that?" Autumn deadpanned at the lazy looking boy; he just shrugged and she face-planted into the ground. "Oy, well... We had a fight and we had to separate before it became physical." Autumn just shrugged. "Nothing unusual."

"Before it became physical?" Shikamaru looked confused. "You mean before the two of you actually got into a fight?" He almost sounded astonished.

"Yeah, Diana likes to bite." Autumn shuddered. "I hat to get stiches before, but I'm not weak so she always come out bruised and very dore for days." She sounded nonchalant about the whole situation. Shikamaru had a dumbfounded look.

"What did you two argue about?" He was figuring it was something big and life changing.

"Oh, just tea." Autumn smiled too innocently, but Shikamaru was not expecting that answer.

"I'm not even going to question that any further." Shikamaru groaned. "We should get going..." He stood and held out a hand to help Autumn up.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Diana and Autumn stared at each other. Kiba and Shikamaru stood close by, watching intently to make sure they didn't try to maul each other's faces. The four teens had met up outside the apartment the girls were staying in for the time being. The boys were waiting in anticipation to see if Diana and Autumn would continue their ridiculous fight from earlier.

"Autumn." Diana muttered.

"Diana." The brunette returned. It was silent for another moment before the girls cracked smiles and laughed. The boys were confused but didn't question it. It honestly didn't surprise either of them that the girls would end up laughing at their own idiocy. They didn't expect, however, for them to give each other half hugs and walk into their apartment without another word back to the two boys.

Kiba blinked rapidly while Shikamaru just continued to stare at the closed door with slightly wide eyes. The spiky haired Inuzuka turned to face his companion. "What...just happened?"

"It's too much of a drag to dwell on it." Shikamaru rolled his eyes before he turned and walked in the direction that led to the stairs. He just wanted to go home. Those girls were handfull and he wasn't looking forward to watching them for the remainder of their stay.

"Wait, Shikamaru!" Kiba called as he quickly ran to catch up with his friend.

Meanwhile, Diana and Autumn had already settled into their beds. They both knew that it would be a while before they figured out how to get home. They both subconciously decided that tomorrow would be the day they start looking for a way out of this world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty then! There's the second chapter. Please Review and tell us what you think of it :3**


End file.
